


star, wind, flower, sun

by singasongofus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/singasongofus
Summary: summer nights remind yongsun of the girl she lost





	star, wind, flower, sun

**별; star**

 

Yongsun climbs onto her roof, the night breeze warm against her skin. It’s been a while since she was up here, but there’s something about the summer air that makes her a little melancholy, a little nostalgic.

 

The horizon glows orange where the sun has just set, tinting everything a little sepia as the sky darkens. The stars will be out soon.

 

_ “Byul, look! The first star,” Yongsun points, nudging Byulyi with her shoulder. The younger girl ignores her finger in favor of staring at her, causing Yongsun to crinkle her nose. “What?” _

 

_ “You know…” Yongsun shivers as Byulyi traces a finger along her jaw to tip her chin up, leaning in close. “I love you more than all the stars in the night sky.” _

 

_ And Byulyi smiles, tugging on Yongsun’s wrist to pull her in for a kiss. _

 

Yongsun remembers how she fell into Byulyi’s arms, how the younger girl’s eyes sparkled when she laughed. She remembers thinking that Moon Byulyi was brighter than any star.

 

 

**바람; wind**

 

The sky turns a deep magenta. The air is cooling now, but the breeze feels refreshing after the sticky heat of the day. Yongsun’s hair swirls around her face and she reaches up to tuck a strand behind her ear.

 

_ The sound of laughter drowns out the crashing of the waves as Byulyi wraps her arms around Yongsun’s waist, almost losing her balance and sending them both into the wet sand. She leans their foreheads together as the ocean breeze whips their hair around their shoulders, enclosing them in a tiny cocoon. Her lips are salty when they kiss, and Yongsun wants to stay here forever, in their own little world. _

 

 

**꽃; flower**

 

It’s getting dark, but the roof is still warm when Yongsun lays back on it.  Closing her eyes, she breathes in the scent of jasmine on the night air.

 

_ Yongsun tiptoes to rest her chin on Byulyi’s shoulder, looking at their reflections in the foggy mirror. Byulyi’s just showered, skin still damp with steam and her wet hair lays heavy against her back. Yongsun tilts her head, nose brushing against the taller girl’s neck as she inhales the scent of soap and flowers. _

 

_ “What do I smell like?” Byulyi smiles fondly at her through the mirror. _

 

_ “You smell like Byul,” she replies, pressing a kiss to Byulyi’s cheek. “Like jasmine and citrus.” _

 

Byulyi had smiled at that, a faint pink dusting her cheeks that she would later blame on her shower. But Yongsun remembers finding three more of the soap, tucked into Byulyi’s dresser drawers and linens. She used to fall asleep in Byulyi’s arms, surrounded by the delicate scent of jasmine.

 

 

**태양; sun**

 

_ A warm hand cards through her hair and Yongsun rolls over, legs tangling in the sheets. She’s greeted with a kiss on the forehead from a smiling Byulyi. _

 

_ “What time is it?” she asks. Byulyi is still in her pajamas, but she smells like bacon and toast. _

 

_ “Almost 11,” replies the younger, “but you were so cute that I didn’t want to wake you up.” _

 

_ Yongsun wraps a hand around Byulyi’s wrist, trying to pull her down. “Come back to bed.” _

 

_ “Breakfast will get cold,” warns Byulyi with a laugh. _

 

_ “I’ll get cold if you don’t come back to bed with me,” replies Yongsun, tugging at her arm again. Byulyi relents, kicking off her slippers to crawl back under the blankets, and Yongsun rests her head on Byulyi’s chest, listening to her heartbeat as the morning sun filters through the windows. She thinks she could live here, in this moment. _

 

Yongsun remembers something else, too. How the sunlight caught on Byulyi’s tears, made her eyes sparkle on the day they broke up. How she went home to jasmine-scented sheets and slept on the couch instead, woke up the next day wondering how the sun could still rise when it felt like her world had stopped.

 

The stars are starting to come out. Yongsun wonders if Byulyi can see them too.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by [btob's "about time"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6YqVLB36cc)  
> title from mamamoo's "star wind flower sun"


End file.
